Dr who just coz
by Emmaline Haesel
Summary: Doc 10 and 11 both come to the time of Arthur Seko and interfere with his life when he gets caught up in the middle of it. CA we say P4R4D0X?


Hai guys It's **Doctor Who? Doctor Smith.** Been watching a ton of DW (Doctor Who) lately and thought "Know what me? No what, me? This stuff would make some epic crap for a fan fic." So here it is...

The T.A.R.D.I.S engines wooshed. The Doctor yelled. Then it was silent except for the steady thrum of the heart of the Tardis.

The day started like and normal day for Arthur Seko. He woke up to the sound of 's dog barking. He was Arthur's science teacher but they never interacted outside of school. It was just too awkward. His best bud Aron was already waiting outside looking up at Arthur through his bedroom window. He threw an apologetic look at Aron and scrambled to get dressed. He poured some _Luck_y _Charms!_ into a baggie and ran out the door with a "loveumumbye" and jogged to where Aron was standing. When Arthur reached him he asked,

"Been waiting long?"

Aron glanced at his watch.

"Only uh... 17 minutes"

Arthur groaned. That was worse than the day he stayed up 'til midnight reading zombie comics, then couldn't sleep for another hour and a half because he was so freaked.

"Don't worry. We won't get detention for this"

"How do you know?"

"Well while I was waiting I kinda talked to and he said so"

The walked in silence until they got to school.

"See ya in science!", called Arthur before he rushed to Maths.

The day passed in a blur. Except for the sightings. He saw this creature out of the corner of his eye, but when he tried to see it it disapeared.

When he got to science he was not paying attention until called on him.

"Hmm? ? Do you know?"

Arthur snapped to attention. 's bow tie stood out as it was red with black spots on his gray jacket. He always wore a bow tie but when Arthur asked him it about it He simply replied "Bow ties are cool" Arthur tried to think. What was the question!?

"Well? Is it possible o have an object that is bigger in side?"

"Uh... no?

"And is time travel possible?"

"No?"

" , if you could stay after class for me."

Arthur gulped. His classmates snickered. That sounded like detention.

Then he saw it again, right behind . For the first Arthur got a good look at it. It was green and had a baby-like face. And yard long razor sharp claws poised to cut of 's head. Then he heard a pulsing sound from behind him and saw a flash of blue. He looked back and saw his Aron's foster dad, Mr. Jhon with a metallic stick and tipped with blue in his hand standing in front of a big wooden box that said "Police Public Call Box". The metal device was making the noise. As Arthur watched the clock exploded and knoked the creature off its feet. Strangely none of this had effect on the kids or , although he had a smirk on his face.

After class Arthur Went back to science.

" ?",he called.

"Over here!" came the reply.

Arthur went over.

"I wanted to show you something"

There Arthur saw the blue box again.

"Go inside. Go on."

Arthur pulled on the door because that's what the sign said.

"You push"

Arthur pushed and went inside. He looked. He stared. He was shocked. It was smaller outside.

"Uh sir. Its... It's..."

"Yes go on. Most say it."

"IT'S SMALLER OUTSIDE THAT INSIDE!"

"Wel only heard that once before..."

"How...? Why...?"

"All in good time. For now lets get you Oh no!"

Arthur spun around to see the creature trying to get screamed.

ran to the console and fiddled with some buttons, levers, and switches. Arthur heard a wooshing sound. Then it was over. opened the door.

"Where are we?" asked Arthur.

"My place the same second we left."

"We moved. In time. And Space. W.O.O.W"

Arthur hurried across the street and went inside.

Arthur called Aron and asked him to put on his dad.

"Hello? Who am I speaking to?"

"Hi . I wanted to ask: what was that box? How was it bigger inside? And the metal stick? And the green thing?"

The receiver went silent for a couple long seconds.

"I'll be there in the morning at 7:15 in your yard. Meet me and ill tell you"

Arthur said his good byes, then hung up. He turned around and almost screamed. There was the Creature, in a video, on his laptop. It said something in a gravelly, alien voice:"I am coming for you and the Doctor"


End file.
